


snowflakes in her face

by Lizzspeedy (orphan_account)



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, First Meetings, Fluff, Winery, artsy fic, dickkory - Freeform, donnakory, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lizzspeedy
Summary: ''Sorry,'' He strumble between words. ''You were saying?''''You know where is she?''''Kind of ran away, i guess.'' He said with a chuckle.''You know, i don't know if it's appropriated to do this here but i can sort of get offended by someone taking pictures of my body without asking for permission.''Or when Kory and Dick met in a picture exhibition party.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Donna Troy, Dick Grayson & Koriand'r, Dick Grayson/Donna Troy, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Koriand'r/Donna Troy, Koriand'r/Garfield Logan, Koriand'r/Raven (DCU)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 29





	snowflakes in her face

To say last night was a blast would be an euphemism. It was a bomb say the least. Donna Troy is certainly an amazing photographer, but she is even better when it comes to throwing a party. 

The quiet and comforting weather of december was a perfect match to add in her exhibition in the winery. Elegant and classy all the way up. Dozens of people filled the place quickly, babbling and chatting while she exposed more of her gallery.

He passed throught all the pictures, proudly appreaciating her job. They have been friends since such an young age, they promised to support the other until the very end - even when it came to him lying to his major officer to get the rest of the day out to prestigiate her. His fingers crossing the screen relutantly.

''It's not a canvas, you know. You can touch it.'' The brunette beside him argued. ''Just don't look at them with such a grimace, they're gonna get offended.''

''A decade passed and you still treating it like if they were real kids.''

''What can i say, bird boy? I spend my time and love to them, all i need to proof my point is a baby bottle and diapers.''

Dick smiled and rolled his eyes.

''Now tell me, what's the one you made for me?'' Dick asked and his view was instantly caught to the origami picture in above the ceilling. The picture had a sort of 3d flashing and looked a lot like a canvas.

''Are you gonna tell me you didn't see?'' She said with a raised brow.

''I-I din't.'' Dick opened his mouth to say something but nothing came, instead of that, he opened his arms to give her a warm hug. 

''I call it 'Nightwing'. It's kind of a myth for those people, a religious figure who appears at night to save the inocents. I created them all in a sync to match with what my trip gave me, couldn't wait to share all the aknowledge.''

''They are really beautiful, Donna.'' He said with a chuckle. ''So are you. Don't you think he realized that?''

''Thank you.'' She said as she slightly pulled the hem of her red dress. ''Why are you not beautiful tho?''

He ignored her and took his phone off of his pocket. ''Want me to proof my theory?'' 

''What do you mean?''

''Nothing... Just messing around.'' He said with a false smile.

Donna gave him a killing sight that would probably result in a couple of bruises in a near future. ''Dick, don't make me use my lasso on you.''

He raised his hands in a false armistice. 

''What did you do?''

''Nothing, i just sent a message to an old friend.''

''Old friend?-'' She asked as she pulled the cellphone off his hands. ''Motherfucker! Why did you do that?''

''Fair play.'' He said.

She snorted and rolled her eyes. ''I'm never calling you out again, did you hear me, Dick Grayson? You're in my blacklist.'' Donna walked on fleek to get far from him, he almost could see fume above her head like in a cartoon. 

''Blacklist!'' She yelled as she rushed to the door. 

He smiled and almost fell in the tall woman in front of him. Not as tall as him, but pretty close.

'' **Sorry!** '' They said in unisson before they realised the poured liquid in his t-shirt. 

''Oh my god! I am so sorry.''

''It's okay,'' He said and tried to avoid the concerned look the woman gave him. ''It's just a t-shirt and you know, it's a winery. I think that dropping wine is kinda normal.''

The woman's facial expression softned in a shy smile. ''I think it is.''

''It's not even tint, it'll dry soon.''

''I can get you a wet towel, they might have some.''

He shaked his head. ''No need.''

The woman exhaled in the silence and stared at the huge screen showing off a silhuetto of a woman's body. Beautifully colored by shades of sepia and brown.

''It's the prettiest i've seen here.''

''Huh.'' The woman mouthed with a chuckled. ''I liked the origami one, couldn't read much of the description on those minuscle letters but i like the view behind it. The color matchings are a blast. She has talent.''

''Are you a critic?'' Dick asked.

''No, i'm a friend. Met her in a trip to Senegal, so we shoot together a little and kept in touch about five years ago.'' She said and crossed her arms. ''What about you?''

''I don't even remember how we met, can't make it up to a history. I know her since we were kids, that's in fact. We have a bond since back then.''

''Let me guess, you are... Rick? No, wait! Nick.''

''Dick.''' He finished with shy smile.''

''Right! I knew you reminded me of someone.'' She shifted her position to look at him in the eyes. ''She talks a lot about you, you're very famous.''

He couldn't put his shit together to hear what she said at the moment, he was poisoned and hypnotized by her big and green emerald eyes. He could swim deeper into them if he had the chance.

''Dick?'' 

''Sorry,'' He strumble between words. ''You were saying?''

''You know where is she?'' 

''Kind of _ran_ away, i guess.'' He said with a chuckle.

They couldn't say how much the upcoming silence lasted, certainly several minutes, Kory cutted this one off this time as she saw Dick taking pictures of the screens and the one they were standing in front. 

''You know, i don't know if it's appropriated to do this here but i can sort of get offended by someone taking pictures of my body without asking for permission.''

''What do you mean?'' He asked focused in taking good pictures, it's the least he could do after ditching Donna off in her own exhibition.''

''My body, in the picture.'' She said waving to the screen. 

Shit.

''Do you want me to delete them? Don't get me wrong, it's for Donna archive.'' 

''No.'' She smiled. ''I'm just quitting the silence; it's an artsy photoshoot, i'd never shut these pieces down. I know how important they are to her.''

Dick sat in the level of marble next to her. ''You seem to be real good friends.''

''Yes, we are.'' Kory confessed. ''I wonder why she haven't told you about me.''

''What did you say you name was again?''

''I didn't.''

Kory took a sip of her third glass of wine and placed the cold glossy liquid in her cheekbones, on Dick's point of vision, they looked even more alike her hair at the point. Her skin color matched with each piece of her body, the whole thing, even the one with a weak light in the screen. Her eyes felt like a lost paradise in the curved forest of her face. 

Her lips were velvety, dark red, even after her lipstick went wasted. Her silhuette was even prettier looking at this view, covered by grey satin sheets and half-lightned by his desk lamp. He would normally leave some keys behind the apartment and run before the person sleeping next to him woke up, but he didn't, he didn't felt the need to. He covered her body a little bit more and approached to her. 

Donna would certainly kill him for scoring with one of her friends but thinking better, it would be worth it.

In the morning he heard the sound of the bathroom shower tinkle - it was just five am as she saw her covered with a white towel of his, walking back to her side in the bed. She could posses it as if her own, he wouldn't care. 

''I'm sorry, i didn't mean to wake you up.''

''It's okay.'' He said with a chuckle, ''You leaving now?''

''Soon.'' She said, drying herself and putting her clothes on. ''Is your heater broke?'' 

''Yes, sorry for that. I gotta fix that really soon. It was cold for you at the night? I could have gave you one more sheet.''

''No, i'm fine. I slept well.'' She said as she wore her t-shirt, bottoning her jacket. ''You?''

''Me too.''

Kory stared at her cellphone screen and slipped it in her bed next to Dick. The light still on. Her main wallpaper was a picture of a little girl smilling and showing up her pinky braces beside of a green-haired little boy holding a plush animal and making a grimace.

''Is she yours?'' He asked as he shifted a little to look at the homescreen.

Kory smiled as she tied her boots a little bit more. ''Them both, Garfield and Rachel.''

He nod.

''How old are they?''

''He is seven and she is six.''

''Is their father... you know.''

''No,'' She snorted and laughed. ''I got to them by adoption. I got to Rachel because her mother died and left her when she was three years old, Gar was a bit more complicated... His parents died and lived in Congo, he wouldn't last long in there, so i entered the papers to adopt him too.''

He got up and dressed himself with a tee, sitting in the board of the bed. She followed him.

''I gotta go home to wake the kids up to school and pay the babysitter. I don't know if you are the kind that kiss and tell, but...''

''I'm not, don't worry.''

Kory pulled him closer and kissed him, hugging him after.

''I hope this isn't the last time we met, you know.''

''Maybe, in a fancier winery.'' He pointed.

They both smiled.

She left the apartment, exact in half past five, taking the heat with her. 

Looking throught the shiny window, Grayson sight as he saw the woman he met a couple of hours ago, the one who slept next to him, glowing and shining walking down the streets. Snowflakes in her skin, wondering if he ever met anyone like her.


End file.
